Broken Bones and Broken Hearts
by nevershoutjhanell
Summary: Bella's dad beats her. Around school bella is known as the loser freak,but one day she becomes friends with the school players sister. Will sparks fly between the player and freak. Or will Edward always be a stuck up jerk? Summary SUCKS. M for language!
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Man Whore!

**Bella's point of View**

"Lord please help me." I ask, as I stay hidden in my closet. I do this every day since my mother died 3 years ago. Ever since that dreadful day my dad has got drunk every day. When he gets drunk he beats me. Most of the time I just stay in my closet until he finds me. Every morning, I hind in my closet until my father goes to work, trying to preventing from getting hit. Then when I get home I have to cook dinner and deal with my drunken dad. The weekends are the worst.

"Come out of your room NOW!" He screamed from down the hall.

I sat there; my heart was pounding like crazy. I can hear his footsteps grew louder and louder. My heart was pounded louder and louder every time I heard his footsteps coming closer.

Then all of the sudden my closet door flies open and there stands the devil himself; my drunken father.

SMACK! He hits me and pulls me out by my hair.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream out in pain.

"Next time I tell you something you are going to listen to me, understand?" He says as he throws me against the wall. I shake my head yes not opening my mouth because I'm afraid that a scream is going to escape.

"Now get your worthless ass and start cleaning!" He yells and slaps me. "And I expect to have dinner on the table by the time I get home from work! I leave for work in 10 minutes and if your late for school then there is going to be a lot more where this comes from" He threatens as he slaps me again.

So I get up and run to the sink and start the dishes. I'm half way through the dishes when I star to cry. It feels as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest and is lying there on the ground, but I don't have the courage to pick up the pieces. Charlie doesn't understand that I'm a person and he can't treat me like this. I've been waiting all my life to be eighteen and leave his sorry ass! I just wanted to curl up into a ball and lie on the ground and die.

I was finished and had to get ready for school. So I ran upstairs and got dressed and combed my hair. Then I ran downstairs to my truck. When I pulled into campus, I realized I was going to be late if I didn't run to class, so I ran as fast as I could. Running through the halls, I was going through my backpack, not paying attention, and ran into something hard. I lay there feeling very stupid and in pain. I feel pain because I get hit in my ribs that I think is broken, and I feel stupid because I ran into a wall. So, I just lay on the ground holding my sides, tears threating to spill over. Then I hear somebody cursing under their breath. I look up and find _the _schools man whore, Edward Cullen.

"Watch where you're going you fucking dumbass loser!" He says dusting himself off and walking away.

"Screw you, pretty boy." I mumble under my breath thinking he wouldn't hear.

"Anytime, anywhere!" He yelled over his shoulder, walking off.

I slowly get off the ground, wincing in pain, heading to the bathroom, before class to check on my black eye. Walking to the bathroom I was still whimpering in pain while holding my ribs. Once I got in the bathroom I could swear I could hear sobbing and crying. But I figured it wasn't any of my business so I just when back to my eye when one of the stall door flew open and out came a short, pixie like girl that I recognized but couldn't put my finger on who the mystery girl was. She had makeup running down from her face smeared everywhere. She stood next to me fixing her make up.

"Excuse me, but I heard you crying, and I was just wondering if you were ok?" I ask shyly looking down. After a minute or so, she still didn't answer, so I turned around and walked away. When I heard a soft musical voice calling me.

"Wait." So I turn back around. "Sorry I didn't answer you. Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking. It's just my boyfriend, Jacob. Today is our year anniversary, and he broke up with me." _Jacob. _ I there isn't a Jacob that goes here, the only Jacob I can think of is Black, Jacob Black, and that Jacob Lives in La Push and is not a good person.

"Are you talking about Jacob Black who lives in La Push?" I asked disbelief in my voice.

"Yea, do you know him?" Asked a very confused Alice.

"Yea, he' the son of my father's friend." I pause looking down wondering if I should tell Alice this or not. "Alice, I don't know how to tell you this, but he's been dating this girl Leah for the last 6 months." Instead of crying like I thought she would, she just glumly shook her head.

"I thought something like that was going on. Hey aren't you in my English class." Then it dawned on me where I've seen her before.

"Yea, speaking of which, we need to get to class, class is almost half over." I say looking at my watch.

"Yea lets go, I can see us becoming the bestest of friends!" She squeals looping her arm around mine pulling me along, making me wince out in pain. Alice gives me a concerned look. But I just tell that I would love to be her friend. She just smiles wider and drags me to class.

"Nice of you two ladies to join us." Mrs. Barnes, our English teacher, says giving us a stern look. Oh god, oh god, oh god, Charlie's going to kill me if he finds out that I didn't go to class.

"Mrs. Barnes," Alice say whispering just loud enough for me to hear, "I was going to the bathroom, when I noticed that I was that 'time of the month' for me, so Bella Being my friend, and having this class with me, I texted her asking her to bring me a tampon. That's why we were last." Mrs. Barnes had an understandable look on her face, and said that we're excused.

"Alice, you are amazing how did you come up with that?" I asked once class was over.

"I'm amazing, that's how." She says with a wink and giggling. I found out that Alice and I have the first three classes together. After third hour, which is Spanish, ugh, I packed my things and headed outside to sit in my truck, when I heard my little pixie friend call my name.

"Yea?" I called turning around.

"Do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" She asked giving me her puppy dog face.

"Sure."

"Yay!" She squeals, leading me into the cafeteria. She leads me to a table with a big muscular man, a super model, and tall blond guy with grayish bluish eyes. Alice sits next to the blond guy, and I take a seat next to her.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett, and Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's twin, Rosalie. Guys this is Bella."

Jasper was tall, pale, with blonde hair, blue/gray eyes, and a muscular build, but not as muscular as Emmett. Emmett is muscular, and looked like he could squish you, but his brown eyes and dimples made him look like a toady bear, and he had short brown hair. Rosalie had the same eyes and same color hair as Jasper. Her hair was long and wavy, and she had a body that would put a super models to shame. Alice was also beautiful, just like the rest, but she was short with brown green eyes, and spiky black hair.

There was a chorus of Hi, Hello, and sup, and I just replied with a shy hello.

I just sat there listening to them talk when I hear the chair next to me scraping across the ground as somebody pulls it out. When they sit down, I look over and am met with the furious glare from none other than the player himself Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2 The Art Project From Hell!

**Hey! i was re-reading chapter one and realized instead of teddy bear i wrote toady bear so sorry and ignore it please and thank you?**

**Chapter 2: the project**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Broken Bones and Broken Heart:_

_I just sat there listening to them talk when I hear the chair next to me scraping across the ground as somebody pulls it out. When they sit down, I look over and am met with the furious glare from none other than the player himself Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's Point of View**

"What are you doing here?" Edward spat at me.

"Alice asked me if I wanted to sit with her today, and I said yes." I shyly defended myself.

"Besides, Edward, she's my friend, and unlike you, she is wanted here. Know why don't you go run off with one of your bimbo hoes." Alice snapped at him point to where Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren were all sitting.

"Whatever at least I didn't get cheated on for 6 months before I found out." He snapped back. Wow that was really a screwed up thing to say.

"You knew?" Alice asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yea Alice a blind man could tell that he was cheating!" He yelled. Alice runs off crying to the bathroom.

"Dude that's fucked up. She's our little sister!" Emmett yells, looking as if he could kill Edward right now.

"You're a dick you know that!" I yelled slapping him in the face. Then I go running to the bathroom with Rosalie behind me to go see if Alice is ok. I enter the bathroom hearing little Alice crying. I walk into a stall and grab some toilet paper while Rose goes over to try to comfort Alice. I hand her the toilet paper and tell her that it's ok. After about 5 minutes, we hear some people enter the bathroom. We are all shocked when we look up and see Emmett and Jasper.

"Guys, what are you doing in here this is the girls bathroom." Alice asked, a smile spreading across her face and her tears slowly stopping.

"Well it was Jaspers idea to come in here, but we were just wondering if you were all right?" Asked Emmett.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks guys "

"Dude right after you ran out Bella told Edward that he was being and dick, and then she slapped him! It was great. Everybody just went silent." Emmett explained looking every happy, then Emmett yelled something I thought would never come out of his mouth.

"Hey! You guys get a candy machine?" Emmett yelled pointing to the tampon dispensers.

"Em, that's not candy!" Rose explains trying not to burst out laughing.

"If it's not candy, then what is it?" Em asked looking like a little boy.

"Em, that's a…tampon dispenser." Rose calmly explained. Emmett's face twisted in disgusted. Everyone busted up laughing, while Em just looked embarrassed. Then all of a sudden the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"You guys should be heading to class, I'll be fine by myself. " Alice told us reapplying her make up.

"Are you sure?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Yes go to class! Besides, Bella, you've already been late to one class today. " Alice said giving us her dazzling smile to show us that she's ok. We all say our good byes and heading our different ways.

I'm heading to art class. This is my favorite class. I can express myself in my art. The only down fall of this class is Edward and Lauren are in this class, but we sit in different ends of the class and I sit in the front, and they sit in the back. I go and sit in my spot and what for the class to start. After the bell rang, the teacher starts class.

"Good after noon class, today we will be starting a project. And the best part, I'll be choosing your partners for you." When she said this the whole class erupted in groans. I just did a little pry to god asking him to not make Edward Cullen is not my partner. I looked around and noticed that the only other person without a partner was Edward Cullen. Fuck my life.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen you two are partners, Ms. Swan, please go sit next to Mr. Cullen."

So I get up and go sit next to Man Whore, and yes, that is my new name for Edward.

"_Great_." I heard him mutter under his breath. "What is this project about?" He asks rather rudely.

"Well first we have to draw what our partner appears to be on the outside, then we take two weeks to get to know each other, and then we draw who they really are." I explain softly looking down at the desk the whole time.

"And how would you know this?" Snapped Man Whore.

"I read the hand out." I explain.

"Oh." Was all that he said. The teacher hands out our paper and tells us to get started drawing. _Wow this is going to be an interesting project._ I think to myself as I start drawing,

* * *

**So how do you guys think the story is going? Do you guys want Edward and Bella to end up together or do you want them to be just friends? Please review! Oh and tell me if you want this story in only Bella's Point of view, or if you would also like others. If so, tell me too! Thanks**

**~Jhanell**


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Man Whores House We Go!

**sorry guys! I still love you! **

**FYI there are some naughty words in this chapter!**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken Bones and Broken Heart:**_

_"Well first we have to draw what our partner appears to be on the outside, then we take two weeks to get to know each other, and then we draw who they really are." I explain softly looking down at the desk the whole time._

_"And how would you know this?" Snapped Man Whore._

_"I read the hand out." I explain._

_"Oh." Was all that he said. The teacher hands out our paper and tells us to get started drawing. Wow this is going to be an interesting project. I think to myself as I start drawing._

Chapter 3: To The Play Boy's House We Go!

I didn't want to be around Edward, especially when Jessica is all over him, so when I hear the bell ring, I ran out of the class and headed to my own personal hell on Earth, gym. I have that class with Emmett, so maybe now that we know each other it won't be as bad.

"Bellie!" I hear a loud voice boom my new nickname.

"Emmy!" I yell back, fake enthusiasm laced in my voice.

"Dude, first of all that's a chicks name, and I am not a chick!" He says, hands on his hips doing the head roll like a girl. "Second of all, what's wrong don't you like this class? I mean, you get to see this sexy body and these nice guns all sweaty all sweaty." He flexes his arms and kisses his "guns" (arm).

"Whatever Emmett, and how do I know you not a girl? I mean you were in the girls' bathroom today." I say giving him smirk.

"Do you want me to drop these pants and show you that I am NOT a girl?" He said rather loudly, causing a couple of girls to look at us, while untying his gym shorts.

"Em, I believe you! You do NOT have to show mw besides I don't think Rosalie will like that fact that you are showing the new girl your junk!" I whisper yell the last part, causing Emmett to burst up laughing, along with some girls a group starring at Emmett's gym shorts.

When the teacher announced that it was time to go change, I was so happy, I mean this class was by far the most painful and embarrassing class ever! I mean coming down the bleachers, some kid tripped me and I feel down the bleachers, falling on top of Emmett and hurting my already broken ribs, at least I think they are broken.

After walking out of the locker room and saying goodbye to Emmett, I walk to my truck. Turning the key in the lock, I head the most annoying thing in the world.

"SWAN!"

"What do you want Edward? And the names Bella." I rolled my eyes at his annoyingness.

"Since we are doing this project, we are going to meet up at my house at 5, every day for the next two weeks." He says walking away.

"Wait! I can't because I have to do stuff around the house for Charlie or he'll…" then I realized all of it came out like word vomit so I just stopped talking. I looked at Edward to see his expression it was mixed with annoyance and confused, so I just looked down.

"Or he'll what?" Edward asked

"Nothing its none of your business look I'll see you at three and if that doesn't work for you then I guess we'll have to fail the project!" I yelled in his face and with that I turned around and hopped in my truck and drove off leaving a very shocked Edward in the school parking lot. Then I felt about bad so I was about to stop when I saw Jessica come up to him and started sucking his face off so I just kept driving.

When I pulled up I saw Charlie's car parked in the drive way so I knew he was upset about something. So I just inhaled a deep breath and stepped out. I was walking toward the front door and then the door flew open and I got a big sniff of smoke. Then behind all of it I noticed a very angry Charlie standing in the doorway.

"GET IN THE HOUSE!" Charlie yelled in my face so I just nodded and walked inside. Then Charlie slammed the door and walked towards me.

"Listen here you little whore! I got home early and no one was here to cook me my lunch and whose fault is that?" he yelled in my face then slapped my right cheek, causing me to fall down.

"And I heard you had a project with some boy! Trying to fuck him to?" he yelled again kicking me in my stomach.

"Now get up and cook me my lunch!" he yelled leaving so I just got up and headed off to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and took out some milk, butter, and a box of mac and cheese. ( thirty minutes later)

* * *

" Charlie foods done!" I yelled then a very hungry Charlie came in and dug in.

"Bella eat! I don't want to have to call the hospital because you starved now eat!" Charlie yelled.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I told him and with that he stood up and walked over to me.

"What did you say? You're not hungry? Big mistake!" he yelled and took the whole pan of mac and cheese and shoved it in my face.

"Now eat!" he yelled so I just dug in. After I was done "eating" Charlie told me that he had to "work". But "work" really mean the strip club. So I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and headed to Edwards house. _Great _I think to myself _Just what I need. Time with the playboy. _

* * *

Next time on Broken Bones and Broken Hearts:

I walk up the steps leading to Edwards room, I stop right out side his room and hear the unmistakable sounds of somebody having sex.


End file.
